Vampire Academy: Buria
by stalkersxoxo
Summary: As much as the Queen tried to save moroi and dhampir population, it looks like strigoi are winning this war. They became so strong and numerical that they started to feel thirsty for human blood. Vampires are trying to stop this nightmare along with Alchemists, human army and police. "Tell them Buria." (This is a sequel for Vampire Academy: Broken Trust)
1. Writer's note

**Hi! :)**

**I'm back! :D Well sort of...**

**With this note I just want to inform you that I am going to write the VA sequel. I won't be posting chapters yet, but the good news is that at least now you know that I will be posting them, right? :D**

**The story will be taking us back to Saint Vladimir's Academy where Mark Mason is getting ready for graduation in his senior year, and Anna Yeva is a freshman.**

**We will also watch how the Court is trying to save the world from the evil, dead strigoi.**

**We won't forget about Russia, where the Belikov family and other characters will be fighting those lifeless creatures.**

**I will also write in a POV of humans and alchemists. About their fight and effort to keep everybody safe and try to maintain vampires a secret to the world.**

**This story will have it all: romance, humor, action, adventure, mystery, new discoveries, many old and many new characters... just like the original Vampire Academy series that we all love so much. Ok, I hope it will be like those books... even a little :P**

**As in the story before, this one will also probably have misspellings, sorry about that.**

**I hope you will enjoy it, I'm very excited to start writing and posting. **

**See ya soon ;P**

**xoxo, J.J.**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI! :)**

**It's good to be back! :D **

**Thank you all for reading and voting and commenting on my story Vampire Academy: Broken Trust, you guys are AWESOME! 3**

**I'll be posting new chapters EVERY MONDAY (with exceptions, if I'll have more time to write). **

**Thank you all for reading and commenting on my story Vampire Academy: Broken Trust, you guys are AWESOME! 3**

**Welcome to all of you, who will be reading my stories for the first time.**

**Thanks to my parabatai Marci, who will try to correct all of my misspellings.**

**I hope you will like my stories, enjoy in them and please comment any ideas, suggestions, everything that comes to your mind. I love to read them! :$**

**xoxo, J.J.**

CHAPTER 1 (ANNA)

"This is it?"

"This is it. Saint Vladimir's Academy."

"It looks…"

"Old, scary and boring? You'll get used of it, honey." mom's being nice.

How will I get used to this? Do these people take vampires that seriously? I mean… I bet our beds are actually coffins.

Mom did talk about having great time here but it was just because she had aunt Lissa with her. I think. She didn't talk much about her school days… She likes to talk about classes she had with dad. And I find that totally awkward and disgusting. He was her teacher.

But oh well… who said love is normal and understanding?

My parents are perfect example of a married couple with lots of work. Both royal Guardians, doing their job perfectly, with a big reputation, but at the same time they are a loving couple with 2 children. Even though they are working most of the time, me and my brother never felt alone.

My brother... Ugh, just thinking about seeing him every single day makes me want to run through the gates, to the strigoi zone...

It's his senior year, so just hang on for one year, Anna... Just one year.

"Why can't I be homeschooled? I will train hard, I promise!" I begged.

"That's not going to get you a promise mark. Which means: of course not." dad's smiling.

"Aunt Lissa can make something up, she's the Queen and-"

"Anna, that's enough. Coming here is no big deal. You will learn, meet new friends, have fun-"

"But not too much fun. Like smoking, drinking, boyfriends and other." dad corrected mom.

"Anna Yeva Belikova?" a girl is standing behind me looking nervously from me, to my parents.

I nod.

"Hi, my name is Emilia Wise. I am going to take you to your room and show you the school." she said. I just nodded back again.

"Guardians Belikov, the headteacher would like to speak with you." Emilia said.

"We are headed there." dad said. "Do you need help with the luggage?" dad asked.

"Oh, I can help with that." Emilia took one of the bags.

"Thank you very much." mom smiled at her. "See you later, then."

"What?" I didn't hear Emilia well.

"She… thanked me." and I think to myself: "_oh, not you too…"._

"Are you really going to stare at them until they disappear in the building?" I asked.

"They're just sooo awesome!" she almost yelled. "You're so lucky."

"Yeah right. They're just two royal guardians…"

"If you say that, you apparently don't know who your parents are." she blinked at me and grabbed the rest of my luggage.

"Friends call me Em, by the way."

"Ok, Em, sorry if this is going to sound rude but I'm having trouble finding out what you are..."

"I'm here to get the promise mark." she laughed. "I'm a freshman just like you. Just that this is my home from my first grade. So don't worry, we won't get lost."

Em looks more like a moroi to me. Her hair is dark blond and long, her curls look too perfect to be natural, she is taller then me and skinnier too. And her eyes are unique... never seen anything like that... silver from the outside decanting into purple, turning darker close to corneas. But lets not judge the book by it's cover. This school is her home. The gym is her playground.

"Here's your room and... here's the key. Need any help with unpacking?"

"No, thank you."

"Ok... well I'll go to my room now. We'll take the tour later?"

"Sure. See you."

I unlocked the door and took all the bags inside.

Plain, empty room with a window, small bathroom and 2 lamps.

While unpacking I couldn't stop thinking of Eric. I miss him so much already. I hope his parents are going to allow him to come here. I need my best friend here to make days shorter and happier.

As I realized that the bookcase in the room is too small for my books, the radio started to ring an orchestra melody.

_"For those who don't know, the meaning of this sound is that the Queen is expecting for you to come and listen. Everybody head over to the cafeteria."_

That was the headmaster's voice, I suppose.

I walk out the door and follow everybody because I have no idea where to go. Through the whole way I'm looking for Em but I can't see her anywhere.

We pass hallways, each one has a flag, one of the 12 royal families. Just passing the Badica flag and in front of me are the doors of the cafeteria. Everyone is jostling through, so I wait to enter last.

"Worm." I feel a hard tap on my back. Mark. "Welcome, little sister."

"Thanks." I awkwardly turn to look at him. He and two of his friends are staring at me, making me blush.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Mark starts.

"He's not my boyfriend." I burst at him. He means Eric. We have always been very close which is a great thing for a big brother to make fun of you.

"Of course not. But I do wonder, how will you manage to be here without him. I mean he always tells you what to do, where to be... like you're his royal puppy."

"Oh shut up. To calm you down, he will be coming next week. And I would rather spend my time following Eric everywhere then listening to your bullying." and I gaze Em in the crowd "And stop calling me worm!" I run to Em.

"Let's sit over here." Em showed me a table close to a window.

Mark and his friends sat on the other side of the cafeteria. By the gazes and hand shakes Mark had, walking to his table, I clearly saw that he was one of the VERY popular.

"Anna, these are Johnny Garroway, Nina Patrick, Ariana Graham and Joseph "Jo" Burks. Everyone novices, and our classmates." Em introduced others sitting at our table. "Everyone, this is Anna Yeva Belikova." and that's when those quiet, shy hello's came out of their mouths.

I wanted to ask Em about our other classmates but guardians started walking inside and everyone stood up.

When Queen Vasilisa came in and walked towards a small stage that was made just for her (and the guardians standing around her, including my parents), everyone was clapping. Behind her a man was walking, probably our headteacher.

"Thank you." she said and showed us that we can sit down. "New school year is starting tomorrow, and we want to welcome new students that are the future of our kind." her voice was kind and powerful at the same time.

"Blood is what connects us all.

Blood is sustenance.

Blood is family.

Blood is pain,

and blood is death.

Be at the fang of a strigoi, or a silver stake in hands of a guardian.

Blood is many things and sometimes it gets so crazy and confusing, but it's all life, at least until they get a better word for it. Every each one of you deserve kindness, dignity, protection and something more than gossip and bullying. Let's prove that moroi blood is worth protecting.

No more bad blood." and everyone cheered. "I wish you all a good and successful year."

"Be safe, have fun, meet new friends and learn..." mom was quickly saying goodbye to me. I could see her eyes were getting watery. "I'm absolutely sure you'll do great here. Your brother will take care of you. I love you." she gave me a kiss on the forehead and hugged me tight.

"Take care of yourself, and be careful." dad gave me a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Honestly, I wanted to run in a dark corner of my dorm room and cry until I drown in my own tears.

"Aunt Lissa? Will Eric be coming here?" I asked.

"Still need to convince your uncle Christian… but don't worry, he will be joining you soon." she winked.

After the tour, all I remembered was that hallway Conta is where the library is, hallway Szelsky has school's hospital, Hallway Ozera has the door to the backyard where the way to the chapel is (Em and I also joined the Mass), I know the way to Dragomir's hall for special occasions and parties (and I don't mean private parties for popular kids, those are happening in dorm rooms) and the hallway Ivashkov where my first training class will start tomorrow.

"_Hello?" _Eric answers the phone.

"Eric, hi, it's me."

"_Anna! I'm so glad to hear you! How are you doing?"_

"I would give everything to be back home."

"_It's that bad?"_

"No, but I miss you. And the Court."

"_I miss you too. Elena! You can't have the phone right now! Wait!"_

"You're babysitting them again?" I laugh.

"_If mom and dad will agree to send me to Saint Vladimir's or not, I'm coming because if not, they will make me go crazy!" _he protests over his siblings.

"We will have to put up with Mark over here which is almost the same."

"_We will be together, so it will be much easier."_

Yeah, I feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 (Rose)**

"She already has a friend, that's good." I try to calm myself.

"Rose, stop panicking, she will be fine." Dimitri says.

"Dimitri we both know that Anna didn't grow up loving the gym and violence. And I'm sure that she won't like it as much as Mark."

"It will take some time that's all."

"And being here without Eric must be so hard for her..."

"Mom, dad!" Mark came to us.

"Hey kiddo! Your hair got longer." I realized while hugging him. "Trying to get your dad's haircut ha?" we laughed.

"Better say your haircut, look at those curls." Dimitri joked. "Senior year."

"Senior year and I can't wait to get that promise mark."

Mark got more muscular from the last time I saw him. Watching him standing next to his father made me realize how old I am. Funny but true.

While years were passing, we saw that Dimitri was aging slower than normal dhampir. So there's no big difference between us anymore. We don't know if the same thing will happen with Mark and Anna in the future. They were growing up normally till now.

Many doctors and scientists were trying to convince me and Dimitri to make tests on him and our children but we will never allow them. Dimitri is still very delicate about his dark past even though he's hiding his feelings very well. Everyone is thinking that he's fine with it.

But of course I know the truth.

* * *

I remember the day Mark made his first steps. We were in our apartment on the Court, Dimitri just came home from work, Mark was playing with his Spider-man toy and I was cleaning the dust from the bookshelf.

When Mark saw Dimitri coming in, he simply stood-up and started walking towards him with his arms spread wide. Both of us started cheering but that confused him and he sat back halfway to Dimitri. I couldn't keep myself from crying because my boy made his first footsteps.

We kept trying to make him walk that whole evening but he didn't walk alone again until Lissa's birthday when he wanted to play with a pigeon.

We watched Mark sleep long after the bedtime story. I still know exactly what I was thinking at that moment: How quick the time goes by.

Dimitri hugged me with more intensity and I could hear that he was breathing quicker.

"Are you O.K.?" I asked him. He didn't answer me for a long time.

"What... what do you think Mark will say when he finds out what I used to be?" For a moment there, I didn't know what to answer. None of us could possibly know that... I turned and my palms hugged his face. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Dimitri... we will explain what happened and with your love and support he will know you just the way you are. Don't worry comrade, he will think he has the most badass dad ever."

He gave me a small smile but I knew I didn't help much.

Our kids did accept Dimitri and his past so that made our life much easier.

* * *

"Where are you guys headed?" Mark asked.

"To the headteacher's office." Dimitri answered.

"So, does my little sister like the academy?"

"It's totally new environment for her... Mark I need you to look after her." I told him.

"Mom, how is she going to ever be a guardian if she's cowardly like this?" he asked annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you talk about your sister like that! Anna Yeva will be doing just fine over here. All I need you to do, is to keep your eye on her, because that's what big brothers do. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Guardians Belikov."

"Mrs. Ivashkov. You were looking for us?" I said while shaking hands with her.

Olga Ivashkov. She became St. Vlad's head teacher when Mark was a freshman. She's a Russian royal moroi, around Dimitri's age and she reminds me of young Kirova. I mentioned Kirova, so my opinion of her is pretty clear.

"Yes. Please, sit." And we both did.

"Your daughter, Anna Yeva came here today right?" she said with a slight smile. We nodded our response. "We want to ask for your permission to get her a few private extra training lessons to make sure-"

"Not with this again!" I interrupted her immediately because I knew where this conversation was going.

"Mrs. Belikov, we are trying to-"

"No." I interrupted again.

"But-"

"No." I said, but loudly this time.

"Rose..." Dimitri tried to calm me down.

"My children are not some guinea pigs you can make tests on!"

"No, but your children are unique. And we don't know what can happen."

"Oh, come on! What can possibly happen?! Did my son give you any reason for you to think that?"

"Well actually..." she said and stood up, her hands leaning on her desk, "during summer vacations Mark Mason was a part of several fights with other students. And I'm afraid that he has an issue with controlling his anger. We even caught him drunk!"

"It's his senior year! He's a teen and a boy! And I'm sure he's not the only one you have these problems with." Now, I stood up, "If I find out you are doing tests or treating them different in any kind of way, you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked shocked.

"You can take that anyway you want." and I burst out of the office.

"You shouldn't argue like this." Dimitri came after me.

"I should've kicked her Russian ass." I was still furious.

_"Guardians, meet in the Badica hallway. We will walk the Queen to the cafeteria." _guardian Stone said on our headphones.

"You could just say no and-" Dimitri continued rushing after me through hallways.

"Just say no? I said no twice! She still kept talking that nonsense."

"It's reasonable that-"

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Stop defending her! Stop treating yourself as if you are different, stop telling me that my children are different! We are a normal, happy, loving family and pronto!"

"But we're not."

And he's right. Now I'm afraid I offended him with what I just said. It wasn't what I was trying to do... It's so hard when I don't know what he wants from me! If I say that we're a different he hates it, and if I say the opposite, he gets sad, knowing it's not true. I don't know what to do anymore!

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing if that was meant for 'I'm sorry we are a different family' or 'I'm sorry that I got angry and started yelling'.

While Lissa had her speech in the cafeteria I was looking at Anna and Mark. Anna was sitting on the left side and Mark on the right side of the room. They were sitting far away from each other, with their friends. Anna was closely paying attention and Mark, kept talking with this female novice that I think could be his girlfriend or something. They looked pretty close to me. I need to meet that girl.

I can't stop worrying about Anna. By the look on her face I can see that she's confused and scared and... sad. But it's the best way. She will learn how to fight, guard, protect like a real guardian, she will get the promise mark... It's all different now, the school is becoming to be one of the safest places to "hide" from strigoi and I do want my kids to be safe. Until they'll be ready to protect themselves.

Mark is getting very close to the point of being able to protect himself. I can see he's ready. I can't say the same about my girl.

Clapping and cheering got me back to reality.

"I wish you all a good and successful year." Lissa finished her speech.

"What do you guys think of my speech?" Lissa said when we were walking out the cafeteria.

"Encouraging." Dimitri said. "Are you hungry?" then he asked her.

"No, why?"

"You kept mentioning blood through the whole speech." he smiled.

"Well, I think it was the best speech I had on the beginning of the semester by now. I'm sure Rose thinks the same way. Right?"

"Right." I said. Still, I had no idea what her speech was. I was too deep in my thoughts.

* * *

When we were about to leave, Mark and Anna came to say goodbye.

"Mom, I already said, I will keep my eye on lil' sis'."

"I don't need any eyes on me, by the way!" Anna protests.

"You're a Belikov. Get used to attention. Worm." Mark walked to say goodbye to Lissa.

"Can you please tell him to stop calling me that! Ugh, mom I will lose my mind over here. I can't stand him!"

"Stop being such babies..." I said and brushed her hair behind her ears "my babies..."

"You won't start crying right?" Anna rolled her eyes.

I was keeping my tears away. My kids are so grown, the time passed so fast, soon they will be out there, protecting the moroi from all the danger...

But I managed to stay calm (on the outside).

"Be safe, have fun, meet new friends and learn... I'm absolutely sure you'll do great here. Your brother will take care of you. I love you."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her tight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! :)**

**Recently, I got a review and I think, I should answer to it.**

**The review said:**

_**»Its clear that English is not your language. Its "Headmaster" not Head teacher.**_

_**Whats with the double name calling of the kids "Mason Mark" and "Anna Yeva" its sounds really stupid. Mason and Anna would do fine, i don't know anyone who gets called by their first name and middle name...again you sound stupid writing that down.**_

_**And you drift from one scene to the other. One minute they are talking to their son and then the next they are in the "Headmaster's" office. It is "their" children. Rose said "my" children, that sounded selfish. You write like you are from another country or just poorly Educated.«**_

**As I already said in my previous story: Vampire Academy: Broken Trust, English is not my first language.**

**»Headteacher« is also a word and it means the same as »headmaster«, or »principal«.**

**I've given Romitri's kids two names because I wanted to. Because I like it that way. It doesn't sound stupid to me. I am going to stop writing both names down after a few chapters, I just didn't want people to think that I'm talking about two different persons.**

**The reason why you had trouble reading this is because there was a mistake while I was copy/pasting my work from another document. And I am sorry. I've corrected that.**

**Rose said »my« children just because she was angry at the moment and yeah it sounded selfish. But you know Rose when she's angry (I assume).**

**As much as my friend and I are trying to find and correct all my mistakes, we are not perfect in English so maybe we miss some of them. If that bothers any of you… just don't read it then.**

**All I am going to do is try to be more careful while writing and posting.**

**Sorry for this long note I just wanted to make sure I explain myself because I don't want to be typing "sorry for misspellings" everytime I post another chapter.**

**xoxo, J.J.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**LISSA**

"Eric is your son! Our son! And you want to put him in danger!" Christian said.

"Oh, stop with the nonsense already! The academy is perfectly safe."

"Yes... Yes! How could I say that, right? I mean, the time when the wards were off and strigoi attacked is no big deal! Or when that Avery girl almost killed you, we can simply forget about that, am I right?"

"It's all different now..."

"Correct. IT'S A LOT WORSE!"

"Hey, hey, royal couple chill!" I heard Rose behind us.

"Eric is a spirit user… and you know more than anyone how hard it is." Christian still continued.

"Anna will be there. They're best friends, practically siblings." I said.

"She doesn't know what to do in critical moments."

"Of course she does! She was always there for him! And now you're trying to keep them apart."

"I'm not…" he turned to Rose and Dimitri who were staring at us with wide eyes, "I'm not trying to keep them apart, I am trying to protect my son."

"You're overprotective."

"Maybe for you, who spend most of the time in this office."

OH HE DID NOT!

"MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, IT IS BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO SAVE US FROM STRIGOI!" I screamed back

"Ok, you two calm down." I heard Rose again.

"Which made you forget, that you have children who also need your attention." Christian ignored what Rose said.

"I pay a lot of attention to my children!"

"Yes, bedtime stories are more than enough-"

"Not just bed-, ARE YOU CALLING ME A BAD MOTHER?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" Rose yelled over both of us. "God, you guys make me hate my job!"

"Rose, Dimitri, what do you guys think of this?" I asked them with tired voice.

"I think that both of you are acting like morons fighting over this... Ask the kid what he wants and then compromise about that." Rose said with a glance of fury. It's true that we are fighting about this all the time and we never make the final decision. But I like Rose's idea.

Now all of us looked at Dimitri, waiting for him to tell us his opinion.

"As much as I like Rose's idea, I think that it would be the best for Eric to stay here. He will be safe, with his family."

And we're back at the beginning.

Now, when I'm alone in the office (including Rose and other guardians of course) I start thinking about my fight with Christian...

When did we go wrong? We used to be so happy.

I could manage all the work and still spend time with my family and Christian. Christian...

We're not like married couple anymore. The public sees us happy.

Thinking about this, made me realize that we became one of that famous couples who just pretend to be together for the press…

After my last child's (Elena Moira) birth the situation with strigoi became horrible: killings, kidnaps, threats coming at the Court and other royal families. The strigoi got so numerical, everything got out of control.

After that, I really did spend my time with my children only for bedtime stories. But they will understand. If not now, they will someday when they grow up.

My job is getting harder day by day because strigoi invasions are only getting more and more often, we are not even close of finding Tasha, every single year less dhampir are graduating and becoming Guardians, humans also became a bait for strigoi and we are in a big danger of getting discovered… and with all of this happening, Christian literally jumps on my nerves because of his stupid outbursts about me not spending enough time with my kids.

Does he not think it hurts? Not being able to talk, play, teach my children makes me feel like there's something missing in my life… Instead of him supporting me in everything, he calls me a bad mother… It… breaks my heart.

Eric wants to go on the academy and I want to please him. I spent half of my life there, it was my home. Academy changed a lot but I know he will feel better if he's there, than here on the Court. Because of Anna. Eric and Anna are best friends, and I know how much I needed my best friend when I was his age. Even now I can't imagine my life without Rose...I'm not going to break them apart.

But Rose was right we need to have a talk with Eric.

"Let's talk with Eric." I said when I entered our bedroom and saw Christian sitting on the sofa watching TV.

Without saying anything he stood up and followed me to Eric's bedroom.

"Come in." we heard Eric yell in his bedroom.

**ANNA**

The sound of my ringtone woke me up.

I check the time: 6:45.

CRAP! My first class starts in 15 minutes. Just walking to the gym takes me 5 minutes. Great, just great.

I answer the phone.

"Anna? Did I wake you up?" Eric said on the other line.

"Yes."

"God, I'm so sorry-"

"No, thank you, because I didn't hear my alarm clock. Wait a sec..."

I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. I put the phone on the shelf so it won't get wet and put Eric on the speaker.

"Tell me, what's up." I said while I was putting paste on my toothbrush.

"Yesterday was too late to call you and tell you that… dad agreed for me to come on the Academy."

"WHAT? YES! FINALLY!" This really made my day. "So, when are you coming?

"Here's the catch… I'm not coming until I find a spirit user that is prepared to come on the Academy with me and teach me of self control."

"How in the world are we going to find one… You spirit users are rare… Oh what about Sonya?"

"My mom doesn't want to split Sonya and Mikhail again... but she promised me that she's going to find someone soon."

"I hope so. Ugh, DAMN!" I realized, I just got myself into everyday wear instead of gym clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, wait another second."

I was having one of those bad hair days again, so I put my hair in a ponytail. Hoping I took everything, I left the room. NO, THE PHONE!

"Why are you breathing so fast?"

"Because I'm rushing down the halls, hoping that for some reason, my teacher is going to be late so I won't be known as 'the late one'".

"I'll tell you if I find out something new."

"OK, I'm going to hang up now, I'm in front of the gym. Wish me luck."

"Good luck on your first day! Kick some ass, show them what The Belikov family is made of!"

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

The problem is, I can't show them that… Because I really am a freshman no matter who my family is, I never wanted to fight in battles, kill Strigoi and risk my life like that all the time. I want a normal life, like humans have. Like the ones you see in movies, full of drama, romance, fun…

Everybody is expecting me to be an amazing fighter, protector, future Guardian… The pressure is big. Especially with my parents. I don't want to disappoint them. They've been through a lot and I want to make them proud.

Yeah, that's right. I'm doing this. I can be good at this. I'm going to make my parents proud. And I want to be Eric's guardian.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! :)**

**Because of my very busy Monday schedule at school, I'll be posting new chapters every Tuesday.**

**Thanks, enjoy and please share your thoughts while reading! :)**

**xoxo, J.J.**

**CHAPTER 4 (Anna)**

Now imagine this.

It's your first day of school, really, the first ever and you are late. You enter the room where your class is going to start and… about 30 people are standing in lines, and in the next second when everyone heard the creak of door 60 eyes are staring at you plus those 3 pairs of eyes that are looking at you like you killed someone and are your future trainers.

Do you feel that? The awkwardness, the shame, the fright… ugh it feels awful!

I started shaking, sweating even before I started with the exercise, I felt horrible and I wanted to throw up.

"Let me guess… you got lost, or maybe your alarm clock didn't ring." one of the male trainers said. _No, my alarm clock didn't wake me up_, I think to myself, "no, I know… miss Belikov thinks that she can be late because everyone is afraid of her 'amazing' and 'strong' guardian parents." he said and even did the quotation mark hand move. I can already see how much I am going to look forward for his class...

"You are lucky we still didn't start with the class, young lady." the female trainer said. "Get in the line."

I dropped my bag by the bench and ran to stand beside Em.

"My name is Boran Yaruk and I'll be teaching you Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 1 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." the third professor started talking, "This is Iva Filipova Angelova" his hand pointed towards the female standing next to him, "and she's going to be teaching you Basic Guardian Combat Techniques every Tuesday and Friday and the last but not least mr. Stanley Holt whom you are going to be seeing from Monday to Thursday in his class of Weight Training and Conditioning."

_Oh great, now I'll be seeing that annoying face four days per week..._ Other two professors were talking about the class and importance of fighting and protecting… all professor Holt was talking about was how he killed strigoi in a fight in France… "it was years before your parents got 'famous'" he said looking directly at me and doing that quotation mark hand move again.

Before the bell went off we had to run four laps around the gym and then we were dismissed.

"Wow, professor Holt has a problem." Em said grabbing a hold on books I gave her so I could find my schedule in the bag.

"I can see that…" I said while checking what we have next, "wait, what is Animal Behavior and Physiology?"

"A class where you learn about animals and their physiology." she gave me a playful smile.

"Why do we need that?" I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe you get lost in the woods with your moroi one day and it gets useful, or something."

"Hi!" two girls just popped in front of us and we stopped walking. Twin sisters and probably dhampir because they were shorter than me. They were just staring at us and it was beginning to feel awkward.

"Anna, they are Luce and Kristen. And they are going in the same classes as us." Em was talking slowly which made me know that she was as creeped out as I was.

"Nice to meet you!" both of them stuck their hands expecting for me to shake them.

"Are you girls coming? You are going to miss the class!" we heard Arianna yell on the end of the hall. I quickly shook their hands and we all started walking fast towards the group in front of us.

* * *

Animal Behaviour and Physiology turned out to be better as I thought it would be and it appears to be the easiest subject novices have this year...

After the last class of the day which was professor Holt's, where we were working our butts off in the fitness, I took a shower and decided to visit my favorite place on this school: the library.

Wooden, dark and vintage, same as every other room here but it's calmer and more familiar to me.

Right by the entrance the librarian was working on her computer but she was too busy so I didn't say hello or anything.

I turned left and started checking the bookshelves, just going through books, not really wishing to pick one. Not now.

My eyes stopped at the books across the room. School's yearbooks. I was interested in how my parents looked like then… so I walked there and took the one with a crown on the cover, thinking that means it was one of the years aunt Lissa was here.

And I was right.

I found mom on the page 19. She didn't change much. Dhampir's age slower so that was reasonable. She stood out with being the only dhampir with her long hair down.

"Heard that your mom was a troublemaker here at the Academy."

I jumped and quickly turned around to see who was talking behind me. It was one of the guys who are friends with Mark.

"Yeah, I found that out from her." I smiled, "she's pretty proud of that."

"I'm Brad. We've seen each other before, yesterday on-"

"Yeah, I know, on the way to the cafeteria. You're friends with Mark."

"So… how do you like the school?" he asked and sat down on my right at the table.

"I… it's okay." I just simply said, not meaning it but I wanted to avoid more questions.

"Do you miss the royal boy?"

"What? No. Why are you asking me questions like that... OMG Mark totally made you do this didn't he?!" that pissed me off. I went back to the bookshelf to return the book.

"No, he didn't."

"Oh, stop. Just stop it. I get it. I'm going to be the one my brother and all of you, his friends are going to laugh and joke at." and I put the book back on the shelf.

"Anna…" he said and chuckled.

"But I'm going to show you… Maybe I look scared and confused but I'm not. Not at all!"

"Hey! Shhhh." the librarian decided to lift her head up and gave us both an angry look.

"No one wants to-" Brad hushed this time and I just didn't want to listen anymore so I just went away.

During the mass I didn't stop thinking about Brad and Mark. They think I'm a fragile puppet they are going to make fun of. All I have to do is to stay strong and not break down.

"Guardian Anna, Saint Vladimir's protector…"

It's all I listen to here… Anna the great, Anna the protector, Anna the strong, Anna the smart… She was everything I am not.

* * *

I was glancing around the chapel trying to find Mark, just to give him a mean look but I can't find him nor Brad or any or his other friends that are around all the time.

"What got you in a bad mood?" Em asked when we were walking towards our rooms.

"The whole day was a disaster." I said

"Don't worry, professors are grumpy just at the beginning, it will stop eventually." Nina said.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said finishing the conversation, again, because I was avoiding more questions.

"Why did you say you didn't train at all there on Court. Girl you were killing it there at the gym." Em elbowed me.

"Yeah, I'm a man and I've been training from the first school year here and you were running right beside me." Jo said showing off his biceps.

"Haha don't be such a hot-shot. You do know that you are not a "man" right, boy?"

"Oh, shut up." Jo said and covered his arms back with the sleeves and we all started laughing.

"Well this is my room, everybody. Good night." I said and waved to them.

How good did it feel to lay in my bed, not as soft and comfortable as on the Court but still fine when I'm tired as hell.

"_Found the spirit user yet?_" I texted to Eric.

I was too hot in my room so I opened the window to get a little fresh air.

Cold wind was blowing but it felt great.

Suddenly, I heard some noise outside. It was dark but I saw shadows passing the path and a street lamp.

One of the figures had Mark's shape. And all of them were wearing a backpack.

Where were they? What have they done? I need to find out.

I started walking quietly down the hall trying get to the hallway the leads to the guys' chambers.

Thankfully no one was guarding the way I was going so it wasn't hard to get there quickly.

I came there quicker than they. Which made me confused and not sure that I saw Mark. But I heard steps and whispers approaching.

"Anna." Brad said surprised. I was right.

"Worm, what the hell are you doing here!" Mark started, "it's past the curfew, get in your room!"

"Well same to you freak!" I said back.

"We seniors can get to our rooms later " a girl standing beside Mark said.

"Yeah right!" They wanted to fool me... No way I'm falling for this! "Where were you? And why do you need backpacks for?"

"None of your business, worm!" Mark said and started walking to his room and others followed.

"Mark don't you walk away from me!"

Mark stopped, turned around and came standing in front of me so close, that I felt his breath coming out of his mouth because of the running he did before. His breath smelled awful.

"You are not at the Court anymore, so stop trying to boss around. You are not a moroi, you are far from being a moroi, you are not royal and you are younger than me. You are going to shut up and get your butt back to your room. Goodnight little sister."

I was standing there watching them leave, scared, he really got me shaking. Mark's look was dark and furious, I never saw him like this before.

But I'm going to find out what was going on.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 (ANNA)**

"It all started in Romania where Moroi and humans lived in secret harmony."

It's our first class of Moroi Culture 1 and Professor Summerland is talking about the history of moroi species.

"People accepted moroi because of their gentleness, kindness, because they helped them with controlling elements; earth, fire, water, wind. Unfortunately, they haven't got knowledge of the fifth element. The one our Saint Vladimir had. The one our Queen has. Spirit. The element that can bring the 'almost dead' back to the living." she continued.

Now, when the spirit has been discovered, lots of questions asked by people have been answered. It was a new discovery that showed everybody how special the moroi are. What is the power they have. When the vampire world noticed that, aunt Lissa got more respected and they became proud of our Queen.

"And then the strigoi. The soulless, immortal creatures, hungry for blood, got created from moroi that drank too much human blood until draining their victims."

In that moment the atmosphere in the class got intense. I could feel how everyone turned as still as a rock, how no one made a sound, not even with breathing.

All of us are terrified of strigoi. They are getting stronger, and smarter… I heard mom talk once with aunt Lissa that once a strigoi even held a silver stake in it's hand and killed a dhampir with it.

That's not normal.

Lifes of moroi and dhampir's are ten times harder now… With strigoi running everywhere in every corner of any place. All the royal families that are still living escaped strigoi's claws and now they are living on the Court, or other vampire centres and Academies around the world.

Less and less dhampir want to become guardians but are still forced to go because of the danger outside.

"Mrs. Summerland? Can I ask a question?" a moroi girl looking perfect like a barbie raised her hand.

"Of course miss, Tarus." she said contentedly.

"What would happen if the Belikov family who are "half strigoi" drink blood? Would they go crazy?"

Wait a second… did she just said my surname? Did she just called my family "half strigoi"?!

I turn around expecting she would be staring at me but the chicken just kept looking at our proffesor. Instead of her everyone else in the class had their eyes on me.

The weight of their eyes was pressing on my lungs, I couldn't breathe.

"I'm not answering this question because it's inappropriate and mean. Apologize to miss Belikov right now, or you are going to be sent to Mrs. Dashkov's office." miss said.

"But, it's just a que-"

Em turned around and said, "Apologize. Now." with a cold voice.

I turned around and just stared in the picture on the white board that projector above us was showing. A sketch of a strigoi dressed in a long black coat, biting a womans neck, his hands all around her and the red blood running down them both, standing out from the black and white drawing.

It reminded me of my dad. That he used to be a strigoi.

Did he really look like that? Pale, angry, scary… How many people did he kill? Hom many times did he sink his fangs in somebody's skin and didn't stop until the body was completely drained of blood.

What if I get hungry for moroi blood? And hurt somebody. What if I turn strigoi by just tasting a drop of blood that is going to fall in my mouth during some kind of fight?

"Sorry." she said quickly, quietly and I could hear she said it with annoyance.

The bell rang and I ran towards the doors wanting fresh air.

"Miss Belikov!" Professor Summerland called me and I stopped. "Are you going to be allright?"

I didn't say anything just walked out of the room because I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

"Anna, please open the door!" Em was yelling and knocking on my dorm room.

"Em, I'm going to be just fine! Please, go eat lunch. I need time for myself."

"Come on! That royal bitch has no idea what she's talking about. I never liked her anyway."

"Don't show your weakness!" Nina said over Em.

"Please, go away! Don't worry about me... I'm going to be fine, I promise."

"Sure?" Nina asked.

"Sure." I replied.

I kept hearing whispers of them arguing if they should leave or not but soon I heard their footsteps getting more and more quiet as they were walking away.

When I didn't hear anything but my own sobbing, I started crying and didn't stop until I heard that I recieved a message on my phone.

"_Spirit user not found yet. How are you doing?"_ Eric messaged me back.

"_Fine." _was all I could think of texting back. I didn't have time to try to think about something else to write so he won't worry, because I was afraid of getting late again on Proffesor Holt's Weight Training and Conditioning class.

* * *

Fortunately, I wasn't late.

I was glad that no moroi were around me for the rest of the night. I just kept obeying Professor Holt's orders in the fitness and then quietly listened to Proffesor Angelova's first class speech where she talked about what we will learn and know at the end of this school year.

I kept getting stares from time to time but I just tried to look away and concentrate on the class.

It wasn't really helping so I tried to think about something else. Something that will get me away from this place. And my mind stopped on Mark Mason.

The look he gave me when I caught him and his friends yesterday night… God knows, what horrible things they were doing.

And speaking of the wolf… senior novices were the next to come in the gym for classes. Mark was the first to enter but somehow I didn't want to talk to him. I passed him, not waiting for other girls as I promised, thinking they will understand why I want to escape the place and get to my room as soon as possible.

On my way out, I saw Brad coming in. Maybe I should ask him.

Clearly he was avoiding me, when he looked away when we made eye contact. But that didn't keep me away.

"Brad." I said as positive as I could.

"Hi, Anna, I need to get to class…" he said and just kept walking. But I followed him.

"Brad, wait…," and I pulled him back by his shoulder, "look, no one is here, just tell me where were you…"

"I'm not going to tell you." he smiled. "Why do you want to know so bad? Want to bust your brother?"

"No, I worry." I said back.

"No need to worry." he replied.

"Brad!"

"We were smoking some cigarettes, okay?!" he realized he was to loud so then he whispered, "Now stop bothering already."

They were all here on the mass tonight. In the back, yawning, a few of his friends already sleeping. But I was glad that they are not doing that stupid thing again. It's not healthy.

My gaze met Brad's and I quickly looked away. "_stop bothering already" _dude you are the one who started talking to me! I mean like… _But those eyes… those dark brown eyes and that perfect Zac Efron haircut… and his black shirt, pressed to his body in a way that his six-packs were visible..._ WAIT. WHAT?

No no no no… don't fall for a senior and especially not Mark's friend, oh Saint Vladimir, please don't let that happen, come on! _And those strong arms I touched earlier! _ANNA STOP!

"Hey you, what's going through your mind?" Luce asked while we were walking to our rooms.

"You don't want to know." was all I said back. I wanted to change the subject to 'how are you guys doing on training?' so I can get Brad out of my mind but loud NO was heard in the cafeteria.

"Guys, what was that?" Kristen quickly grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard.

"Let's check." Em said and Johnny, Jo and Ariana followed her.

Me, Luce, Kristen and Nina were looking at each other for a moment but after a moment we slowly approached the other group.

The door to cafeteria was a little open so there was no space for me to see what was happening. So I just waited if I'll hear anything or otherways, the ones at the door will tell me.

"Shit..." Johnny whispered.

"What was it, I cant't hear anything…?" Ariana asked.

"What's happening, who's in there?" Nina asked. She, Luce and Kristen were squeezed around me.

"Pricipal with two Guardians and a girl… I think that she's Laura Dalca… is she?"

"Yup, that's her." Jo said. "Her family is Romanian moroi-"

"Dude, no family left, they just told her, strigoi got them, man…" Johnny said and I could hear us all gasp.

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! :) xoxo, J.J.**


End file.
